Aaron Gets Rocko's Modern Life: Season 1 DVD While Grounded
Aaron asks his dad if he can get Rocko's Modern Life: Season One on DVD. He can't because he's grounded. So he goes and gets it anyway. Created at http://goanimate.com/ Credits Cast *Aaron as Zack *Dad as David *Manager as Paul *Mom as Jennifer *Animation By. GoAnimate *Layout Stephen Peggy. Penny Luckey *Background Mary Gibbs. Bill Wise. Billy Marin. Jack Romano. Poop Eric. Poop Brian. Poop Aaron. Assembled By. BrandonTheMovieGuy Made With. Windows Live Movie Maker Name From. BrandonTheMovieGuy.com.au Visual Effects Supervisor: Scott Kersavage. Visual Effects Animator: Peter DeMund. Visual Effects Artists: Allan Gersten, MacDuff Knox, Zhang Xiao. Technical Animation TD: Adam Levy, Dax LaFleur. Technical Animator: Matt Steele. Model Supervisor: Zack Petroc. Senior Modeler: Luis Labrador. Modeler: Krzysztof Fus, Jon Krummel, Suzan Kim. CG Modeler: Ke Jiang. Stereoscopic Supervisor: Robert Neuman. Stenographer: Mark Henley. Stereoscopic Artists: Dave Scarpitti, Darren Simpson, Lauren Kramer. Stereoscopic Artist, Walt Disney Animation Studios: David Hochstadter. Stunt Coordinator: Garrett Warren. Stunt Rigger: David Schultz. Stunt Double: Adam Hart. Stunt Double (Gary Oldman): Theo Kypri. Stunts: Shawn Kautz, Brian Machleit. Utility Stunts: Shawn Crowder, Brian Simpson. Key Craft Service: Nick Mestrundrea. Craft Service: Rebecca Rich. Rough Inbetweeners: Todd Jacobsen, Joe Pitt. Scene Planners: Thomas Baker, Mark Henley. Supervising Art Director: Stefan Dechant. Art Directors: Tim Browning, Todd Cherniawsky, Andrew L. Jones, Mike Stassi, Christina Ann Wilson. Set Design: Karen O'Hara, Peter Young. Motion Capture Artists: Alia Dong-Stewart, Kirk Dunne. Motion Capture Production Assistants: Jennie Grundstad, Suzanne C. Robertson. Motion Capture Lead: John Root. Motion Capture Stage Lead: Ben Guthrie. Motion Capture Supervisor: Gary Roberts. Motion Capture Tracking Assistant: Brett Skaggs. Motion Capture Editor: Kevin Wang. Motion Capture Crew: Joel Prihoda. Motion Capture: Tom Armbruster. Motion Capture Pipeline Engineer, Weta Digital: John Curtis. Motion Capture Pipeline Manager, Weta Digital: John Aberdein. Motion Capture Pipeline Tech Director, Weta Digital: Ben Murray. Motion Capture Programmer, Weta Digital: Nebojsa Dragosavac. Motion Capture QC Manager, Weta Digital: Columbia Lavin. Motion Capture Supervisor, Weta Digital: DeMan Momcilovic. Motion Capture Technical Directors, Weta Digital: Gary Marshall, Sight or Kildal. Senior Motion Editors, Weta Digital: Basin Haddad, Jon Tyler, Tom Holzinger. Motion Capture Editor, Weta Digital: Coralline Ianiri. Motion Capture Talent: Peter Benson, Jennie Bird, Lauren Bowler, Erin Polatynski, Melissa Robertson, Callous Stadnyk. Labor Foreman: Ed Calderon Jr. Laborer: Iván Maldonado. Academic Coordinator: Roy Kendall. Academic Advisor: Dr. Rex Gibson. Educational Advisor: Michael Marland. Literary Advisor: Professor Stanley Wells. Laboratories: Mosfilm, Moscow; Studio Film Laboratories Ltd., United Kingdom. Video Facilities: SVC Television (London). Completion Guarantee: Film Finances Limited. Planning: I chirp Seki, Junior Minezaki (WOWOW), Mitsuhisa Ishikawa. Production Assistant: Takes Wada (Production I.G.). Production Head: Mark Aoki. Publicity: Miyuki Furuki (T.O. Entertainment), Tatsuya Wada (WOWOW), Yuk is I waste (Production I.G.), Yurt aka Endou (WOWOW). Recording Adjustment: Mako to Sumiya (Tokyo TV Center). Assistant Recording Adjustment: Nagayoshi Higashibara (Tokyo TV Center). Sound Effects: Naoto Yamatani (Sound Box). Sound Production: Kisumu Koizumi (Jinnan Studio). Special Effects: Masa hire Murakami. System Management: Junichiro Aki. Recording Studio: Tokyo TV Center. Production Assistants: Vera Lavrik, Anna Roberts, Alina Vlasova. Production Accountant: Margaret Stanley. Post Production Supervisor: Richard LeRoy. Audio Assistant: David Eccles. Recording Engineer: Jesse Peck, Scott Weber. Sound Effects & Mix: Kurt Vanzo. Recording Engineer / Sound Effects / Mix: Kurt Van zoo. Recording & Mix Engineer: Kurt Van zoo. Sound Effects Editor: David Eccles, Steve Kirklys, Scott Weber, Jesse Peck. Music Production Engineer: Robert Casale. Music Production Assistant: Denis Hannigan. Music Technical Assistant: Ryan S. Moore. Assistant to Mr. Mothersbaugh: Ryan S. Moore. Track Reading: Boop Winicki. Lip Assignments: Kent Holaday. Camera: Jim Kiefer (Keefer), Laszlo Lakits, Karen Shaffer, Wes Smith, Michael Renly. Overseas Animation Facility: Wang Film Productions. Overseas Supervising Director: Ferenc Varsanyi. Main Title Animation: Peter Chung. Main Title Animation Assistant: Julia Murphy, Louis Tate. Lettering: Tamara Verge, Jammy Huang. Supervising Producer: Mary E. Harrington. Story Editor: Mitchell Kreigman. Negative Cutter: D & A Negative Cutting. Telecine: Fred Eldridge, Scott Ostrowsky, Barbara Bartlett-Gardiner. Video Tape Editor: Tom Haigh, Arthur DeIanni, James Spach, Mark Intravartolo, Compact Video Services, Inc. Special Thanks to the Real Rugrats: Brandon, Jarrett, Tommy. Credits Musics "Nickelodeon" Composed By BRANDONTHEMOVIEGUY "Langauge" Composed By BRANDONTHEMOVIEGUY SPECIAL THANKS BRANDONTHEMOVIEGUY ROBERTCOATESANIMATION THETAILSGRILJADE LILEDMOND BROWN FATH ROSE JOEL M PRODUCTION BABIES AARON. BRIAN. ERIC DIGITAL FILM RECORDING IN ARRI DIGITAL SYSTEM PRINTS BY DLEUXE AND TECHNICOLOR. UBCP. CANADA. CTF. ROCKET FUND. NELVAMA. VCR. SAMSUNG. PAL. VCR. NTSC IATSE 411. ACTRA. IATSE 699 THX. KODAK. DGC. DOLBY DIGITAL. SDDS. DYS. MPAA. AVID. IATSE IA. COPYRIGHT © BRANDONTHEMOVIEGUY INC Transcript *Aaron: Hey Dad? *Dad: What is it son? *Aaron: Can I get Rocko's Modern Life: Season 1 on DVD? *Dad: (angrily) No! *Aaron: Why not? *Dad: (angrily, shocks him) Because you are grounded and you don't get DVDs while you're grounded and yesterday you misbehaved badly at school. *Aaron: Oh F**k you. *Dad: Aaron, how dare you swear?! You are grounded (7x) go to your room now. *Aaron: I'm going to get Rocko's Modern Life Season 1 on DVD. *''(Aaron climbs though the window, then goes to the video store.)'' *Manager: Welcome to the Video Store, how can I help you? *Aaron: Can I get Rocko's Modern Life: Season 1 on DVD? *Manager: OK. Here you go. *Aaron: Thanks! *''(When Aaron got home...)'' *Aaron: Finally! Now I got Rocko's Modern Life Season 1 on DVD. Now I'm going to watch it! NICKELODEON LANGAUGES English. Español Portuguës. Italiano Nederlands. François Dansk. Soumi Norsk. Magyar Deutsch FBI ANT-PIRACY WARNING, Department of Homeland Security badge This Unauthorised Reproduction Or Distribution Of The Copyright Work Is Illegal Criminal Copyright Infringement Is Investigated By The Federal Law Enforcenemt Aganices And Is Punishable By Up To 5 Years In Federal Prison And A Fine Of $250,000. ROCKOS MODERN LIFE PLAY EPISODE SELECTION LANGUAGES *Mom: (coming in) Aaron we have... (angrily) Oh my gosh! Is that Rocko's Modern Life: Season 1 on DVD? *Aaron: It's just made out of cardboard. *Mom: I don't care. I'm returning it to the video store. *Aaron: NO! (20x) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Please, I need that! *Manager: How can I help you? *Mom: I would like to return this DVD. *Manager: OK. *Dad: Aaron, you are grounded for 8 weeks. This means no computer, no YouTube, no GoAnimate,no Wii, no pizza, no McDonald's, no Burger King, no friends, no basketball, no IPad, no IPhone, no XBOX, no PS3, no skateboarding, no rollerblading, no soccer, no Video Games, no sports, Disney XD, no Digimon, no arcade, no Rocko's Modern Life, no friends, no Territory War, no Call of Duty, and no anything you like. Now we force you to watch Barney and Friends, Sid the Science Kid, Blue's Clues, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, Rugrats, Telutubbies, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Little Einsteins, Bubble Guppies, Bob the Builder, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Sesame Street, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Team Umizoomi, Yo Gabba Gabba, Dinosaur Train, Caillou, The Wiggles, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Winnie the Pooh and more baby shows for the rest of your life! *Mom: Go to your room now and I Will Buy you Baby Shows on VHS and DVD's *Aaron: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! I hate baby shows! Trivia *In the picture, we see Aaron with his Rocko's Modern Life DVD and his mom in the living room, his mom got angry at him for getting the DVD. Category:GoAnimate Series Category:Episodes